


Makings

by orphan_account



Series: Perfect [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Ghirahim has an obession, Link is turned into a human doll, M/M, Master/Pet, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Not Canon Compliant, Please help the smol boy, Silence, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Link believes he has no reason to live, so Ghirahim gives him one. But it might not be the most ideal, yet he was content.





	Makings

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda bad in my opinion, but I didn't quite know how to write out the makings. I think I have a pretty decent plan, so we'll see how this whole series actually turns out.

The last thing Link remembered was Ghirahim hitting him hard with the pommel of his rapier, and then there was just . . .

Nothing. 

Nothing but black emptiness.

After that, little bits and pieces wove their way through his head and memories. Nothing was completely, but it was enough to give him a visual. 

Then Link had woken up naked on red silk sheets, hands and legs bound together snug, but not tight, and a small thin metal bar placed loosely in his mouth resting on top of his tongue far enough so he couldn't speak. He could easily move his wrists around in the silk bonds, but they didn't have nearly enough slack to get his hands through without dislocating his thumbs. Even then, he probably couldn't get his hands through.

Being in the nude in front of other people wasn't a weird thing for him or the other men and boys in Skyloft. That's often how they went swimming, except they weren't totally exposed. They still had their undergarments on, ranging from boxers to tighty whiteys Amd the girls with their breast wraps. Except . . . he'd never been knocked unconscious, tied up and left on someone's bed before.  

And in this case, he was beyond uncomfortable. 

The sound of a heavy wooden door opening and closing caught his attention. His blue eyes flicked to the direction of the sound, but couldn't see anything facing the direction he was looking. The footsteps reached the opposite side of the bed and stopped. Link's breath got stuck in his chest and he couldn't seem to remember his to exhale. A gloved hand gently rested on his ankle with a firm grip, and then the other hand was untying the silk fabric that bound his legs. The silk came free easily but Link didn't dare move his legs. It wouldn't do him any good to upset his captor. 

The gloved man spoke, drawing Link's attention again, and he let out the breath he'd forgotten he had been holding. "Sit up."

He complied without any resistance. 

Ghirahim untied his hands and took off the gag and let it drop to the bed. Link just pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead against them. With a sigh, Link whispered with the words resting heavily on the tip of his tongue. 

"Why am I still alive?"

The words were hardly audible, barely there. Ghirahim wondered if Link had even wanted them to be heard, but nevertheless, they were heard. 

" _Link,"_ the rare use of his name felt wrong in so many ways, but the demon continued. "Why would you even ask su—"

Link scowled, looking up. "I don't have a reason to be alive anymore, and my only reason before was to protect Zelda and end Demise! I was too worthless to even do that . . . so tell me Ghirahim! Why am I still alive?   You should have killed me the moment you got the chance."

"You have a reason," Ghirahim blurted quietly, more to himself than the blond infront of him. 

"Excuse me?"

"I said you have a reason." Ghirahim raised his voice slightly. "As in, you have a reason to be alive. It may not something you know right now for yourself and definitely not within your control, but I have a reason for you to be alive. It's the very reason you are sitting here in front of me right now. I am giving you a reason and a chance to live peacefully, without trouble. But, it's all a matter of whether you cooperate with me or not." 

Link swallowed thickly. "And . . . can you define exactly . . . what you mean by that?"

Ghirahim climbed onto the bed and sat next to Link, with his legs still hanging off of the edge slightly. The height difference was still so dramatic, so Ghirahim had to lean down in order to be somewhat eye-level with Link. The demon cautiously cupped the blond's cheek with his right hand. Slowly, he leaned in and pecked Link on the cheek and a faint blush showed on his cheeks. "I want to take care of you. I'm facinated by you. You're beautiful and deserve so much. Let me give you that, I can give you almost anything you can even fathom. Let me do this Link. I can give you so much, but I only ask for one thing in return."

He gave a small smile, and removed his hands and placed them on Link's shoulders. "I'm giving you a reason to live, and giving you anything you could want. It'll be perfect." 

Everything was screaming at Link to say no, to rip Ghirahim's hands off his shoulders and run as far and as fast as he could possibly go. And all Link could tell himself was yes. 

Ghirahim held a piece of parchment out in his hand, and Link read the content then quickly picked up the quil and signed his name in his messy signature before quickly looking away. Ghirahim grabbed his chin and turned his head back so they were both looking at each other. 

"So, all I have to do is let you do whatever you want and in return you take care of my needs?"

"All within reason, yes."

Ghirahim pressed a soft kiss on his neck, right below his jaw. Link tilted his head away, giving him more room and leaned his head on Ghirahim's shoulder that was closer to him. Quickly Link whispered into his ear, then let him continue. 

"Then . . . I'm all yours." 

_How bad could it be?_

The answer was very.

* * *

The desire to speak itched at his thoughts, and only made him more anxious for everything that he wanted to say, to get off of his chest, and just let out. Every moment was worse, but eventually he did just get used to it.  _The inability to communicate without the use of his hands or weird noises._

Link didn't know how long it has truly been since he's spoken an actual word, and to be entirely truthful he didn't know how long he's belonged to Ghirahim. At the beginning he could care less, but he'd made mistakes, and every little thing was on his conscious about how he acted. He didn't want to make another mistake that would cost him something else he considered important. 

From the beginning of their first meeting Link had already known that Ghirahim was severaly skilled in the use of magic, but he'd never truly known the full extent of his abilities, and he greatly regretted it now. 

_He had so much power over Link, and there was nothing he could do about other than obey._

He was a pet, and Ghirahim was the master. He was only a human doll, and like a doll, there were no imperfections other than the ones that apparently made the blond more beautiful than he already was. 

**_Dolls had no need for a will of their own._ **

So Ghirahim had taken it away, it having been only a privilege in the first place. 

In reality, everything was Link's own fault to begin with, so he had nobody to blame but himselt for his predicament but himself. 

 And he was perfectly okay with that. 


End file.
